Over the past decade wireless scheduling and control techniques (e.g., opportunistic scheduling) have been developed to exploit opportunistic gains under the assumption of accurate channel state information (CSI). Some conventional approaches have used cross-layer network control with imperfect CSI that centered on fixed-rate channel codes.